


Two Kittens?!

by 2ways2live



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are together, Aged up characters, Cute Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Adrien finds a stray kitten.





	Two Kittens?!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, Adrinette is Killin me.

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien's sweet smile seemed to brighten up the rainy skies as he entered the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. His hands seemed busy at the moment, forcing the bottom of his raincoat closed.

Said girl was wiping a display case that showcased her father's newest pasteries. Marinette greeted her boyfriend with a smile.

"Oh, hi Adri-"

Adrien interrupted her greeting, taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs to her room.

"I was kind of busy with something?" Curiosity had tinged the tone of her voice as she watched the latter's coat move on its own. Adrien looked as if he wanted to jump out of his clothes. The blonde let out a few nervous, but amused giggles as he fought the mystery he hid away from her eyes.

"I know. But I would like for you to meet..." Adrien began to unzip his coat, revealing a small creature, black as night. "Mari! Isn't she cute? I named her after you." Adrien cradled the kitten in his coat. The young cat mewed with all her heart's content.

"Awww, Adrien she's adorable!!! But why did you bring her here?" Marinette reaches out to rub her paws.

Adrien cuddles the kitten closer to his chest. "Well, father says it's against his rules to have pets. Plus you know how cats hate water! She looked miserable out in the rain, and I couldn't leave her out there alone."

The bluenette listened to her boyfriend ramble on. "Then I noticed something; she reminded me of you. Her midnight fur, the blue eyes. That's why I named her Mari, short for Marinette. Will you help me?"

Marinette blushed at Adrien's big pleading eyes. _He's even good at the kitty pout without his mask..._

"Of course I will. I'll do anything for you, Adrien." As if in a trance, she gave into him.

_Dang it, Dupain-Cheng._

 

Adrien pulled her in for a tight hug. "You're the best Marinette! See you tomorrow!" Adrien went to leave before his raincoat was yanked on. "Hold on, _chaton_. What about my parents? I mean, they wouldn't mind but I still feel like they should know about this."

Adrien pouted. "But Marinette, someone needs to take care of her! She has to be with someone I trust." Adrien lifted the kitten to his cheek and said in a falsetto voice, "Paw-lease, Meowinette?"

 

The teenage girl had an unimpressed smirk on her face. 

 

If that didn't convince her, **this** would.

 

Adrien gives his girlfriend a soft peck on her forehead as he whispers, "Please? For me, Marinette?" 

Marinette melts into a puddle. Her whole body tingled as the warmth of her boyfriend's kiss made her vibrate. "Okay...she can stay for a few days, but not too long."

"And I'll come everyday to play with her and love her, AND-" Adrien bounced on his heels.

 

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." She giggled at his childish energy.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning. How does 8:30 sound?" The blonde stroked her chin.

"That sounds fine. And it better not be just to call the cat." Marinette pets the kitten's head.

"Don't worry, _buginette_. Your kitten's got this." He kissed her hand and swiftly left. Marinette sat on the floor and scratched behind Mari's ear. She smiled dreamily at her ceiling, remembering what the kiss felt like.

 

That is until reality punched her in the face.

 

" WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TWO KITTENS?" Mari cowardly scampered under Marinette's desk at the sound of her shrill voice.

**Author's Note:**

> A Series of Cat Like Tendencies is still being continued. But for now, have some drafts I wrote when I first watched Miraculous. Thanks for your patience! <3


End file.
